Paw Patrol/Cloud City Part 4
Paw Patrol/Cloud City Part 4 Story (Ryder and the horse are following Katie's footprint) Ryder: Katie! Katie! It's me Ryder... Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry. It's not true. (Ryder and the horse struggle a high area) Ryder: Of course, none of this would happened if he'd told me his secret... She's a girl. (The horse complains about the wind) Ryder: Don't worry. Just think horse. Katie would be in so much trouble, I just hope she'll be okay The Day Lights shine as Ryder struggles, out of breath, reaching the top of a hill. Ryder: Cloud, it had to be cloud, she couldn't have had day magic that covered the place in beige clouds and warm- heater! Whoa! Ow! (Ryder trips and fell down the hill. He lands with crash in an cloud stream at the top) Horse: (Neighing "Are you all right, Ryder?") Ryder: (Shakes off the cloud dust but it winds quickly on his body) Yeah horse. Just wind, but now I'm a sky. (Ryder went up to the building, his body cloud stiff. He shakes the cloud off a sign and reads:) Ryder: Wandering Phuddle's Trading Post. Cloud drops off a smaller sign. He reads it, happily. Ryder: Whoa! And Free Coffee and Fireplace... (Ryder steps cautiously through the door--which hits cloud hand and knows him into the center of the shop. He and the horse looks around, sees only summer supplies. Phuddle: Oh, hello. (Ryder turns to see a bright-faced Siberian Husky sitting low behind the counter, nails tapping tip to tip.) Phuddle: Big fall blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah? Ryder: Oh, great. For now, how about now. (Horses nods cloudy) Phuddle: That would be in our sky department. (Phuddle points to a small bit of a few supplies with his hands) Ryder: Oh. Um thanks. So I was just wondering, has another girl, a girlfriend perhaps, I don't know, passed through here? Phuddle: No the only one crazy enough to be out here in this sky is you. (Jake and Emiko walks in) Jake: Coffee drinks. Ryder: Huh? Emiko: Behind you. (Ryder Moves) Ryder: Oh, right. Excuse me. Phuddle: A real pans in October,yah? Where ever could it be coming from? Jake: The top of the sky. Ryder: (To himself) Top of the sky. (Emiko brings her supplies to the counter.) (Phuddle counts his hands.) Phuddle: That'll be forty Emiko: Forty? No, ten, Phuddle: (sweet as cutie) Oh Dear, this isn't right. See these are from our fall stock, where supply and demand have a big problem. Both: Move while I deal with this cloud here. Phuddle: What did you call me? (Phuddle are taking Jake and Emiko out of the Phuddle's Trading Post.) Emiko: Okay. Okay. Huh? Whoa! Jake: Ow! Put me down! (The horse lands on top of Jake and Emiko's head and neighing out a question. Jake: Sorry horse. No coffee for tonight. But at least he gave us a good place to sleep, and it's available. Phuddle: Bye please forgive me about the violence young kids. Just you. Ryder: (looks at Jake and Emiko's supplies) Hmm. (Birds are Better than Teenagers) (Ryder throws the ball to Jake's face) Jake: Ow! Ryder! Ryder: Sorry Jake! Wow you teach him how to sleep? Jake: Yeah I I sing a song for the horse. Ryder: Did you get a coffee. Jake: No. Ryder: What? You didn't get a coffee for tonight. Emiko: Ryder I Forgot to get a coffee. Emiko: But Ryder? Jake and I can go with you to get Katie from the Sky. Ryder: Okay. (Scene Changes to Horse pulling the carriage with Ryder,Jake,and Emiko) Emiko: Whoo! Faster Horse! Faster! Ryder: So what was happening on the top of the sky did it seem magical. Emiko: Yeah Why? Ryder: I think it is Katie. Jake: Why would she sky Bespin? Ryder: Well she ran off because I took her glove because he wouldn't ask Cap'n Turbot to let this girlfriend that I just met that day be on the team... Jake: Wait you just met her that day. Ryder: Yeah keep up. So Katie was screaming at me. Jake: Has Cap'n Turbot warned you about strangers? (Ryder scoots over) Ryder: Yes so as I was saying, she sta... Emiko: Shh... Jake: Don't shush him! (Emiko puts her hands on his mouth. Emiko take a flashlight and points around. She sees a pack of wolves) Emiko: Horse GO! (After that Emiko gets grabbed by a wolf and falls but grabs a rope from the back.) Ryder: Duck! (He throws a bag at The wolf and knocks it off) Emiko: You nearly knocked me off! Ryder: But I didn't (Horse goes much faster. They reach a mountain) Ryder: Come on horse! Emiko: You don't tell him what to do! Horse! Jump! (Horse jumps and makes it across) (Emiko and Jake jumps and barely make it across) Both: Whoa! (They starts to slip but grabs onto a rope that was thrown by Ryder) Ryder: Come on Horse! Pull! Emiko: Thanks! Ryder: Sorry about the sled I will get you a new one Jake: It's alright Ryder: Well I will be going Jake: (to Emiko) I don't want to help him Emiko: But he will die on his own Jake: I can live with that Emiko: But you won't get your new sled if he died Jake: Wait we're coming Ryder: You are, sure I will let you move along (Emiko chuckles) (Scene changes to Emiko, Ryder, and Jake in an cloudy forest) (They walk through and hear a voice) Precious: I think sky should be colored maybe beige or navy blue no navy blue and sky a no go Emiko is that you Emiko: AH! (Emiko kicks precious body Jake catches it and throws back to Ryder) Ryder: The Body (Ryder throws the body on Precious normal) Precious: Why do I look normal to me? Ryder: Here let me fix this. (Ryder turns Precious body back to normal) Precious: That's better let me restart I am Precious and you are Ryder: Precious Precious: And you are? Ryder: I am Ryder. Precious: Who's the new horse white thing? Ryder: That's a horse. Precious: And who is your two friends? Ryder: That's Jake and Emiko. Precious: That makes it easy. Ryder: Did Katie build you? Precious: Yeah why? Jake: (bending the arm) How does this work? (Precious's Dismembered arm punch Jake across the face.) Precious: Stop it, Horse. Trying to focus here. (to Ryder) Yeah, why? Jake: I'll tell you why. e need Katie to bring back fall. Precious: (shocked) Fall? (sinking into wistfulness) Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and winds, and all things warm. Jake: Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat. Precious: Nope. But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come. (In Fall) Precious: So, come on! Katie's this way. Let's go bring back fall! (Precious grabs Ryder's hand and pulls him along up the clouds. Ryder: (laughing) I'm coming Precious! (Horse comes along, happily following them) (Jake and Emiko watches all of them like they're serious.) Jake: Somebody's got to tell him. (Meanwhile in Bespin, Cap'n Turbot, Mayor Goodway, King Raynor, Queen Mayla, Mia, Mo, and Yuko are doing their best to keep the people in town warn and comfortable.) (Ryder, Emiko, Jake, and Precious move through hostile terrain. Wind-swept dust face horizontal. Emiko: So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather? Ryder: Oh, I am gonna talk to my friend. Emiko: That's your plan? My friend business is riding on you, talking to your friend. Ryder: Yeah. (Emiko, so stunned by her casual plan, doesn't look where she's going and ends up with an cloud-winds to the nose she stops short, gasps, moves carefully around the wind. Jake: So you're not at all afraid of her? Ryder: Why would I be? Precious: Yeah. I bet Katie's the nicest, adorable, warmest human ever. backs right into an cloud of winds. It runs through his torso. Precious: Oh, look at that. I've been impaled. (They laughs it off.) (Ryder, Emiko, and Jake hit what looks like a dead end. The face of the cloud goes straight up. Ryder: What now? (Emiko and Jake looks around, sighs. Digs in their backpack.) Jake: It's too steep. I've only got one rope, and you don't know how to climb skies. Ryder: Says who? (Horse nudges Emiko who looks up to see Ryder trying to climb the cloud's flat face.) Emiko: (finding him seriously) What are you doing? Ryder: (straining) ... I'm going to see my friend. Jake: You're going to kill yourself. (Emiko and Jake watches searching for footholds and hand-holds.) Emiko: I wouldn't put my hand there. Ryder: You're distracting me. Jake: Or there. How do you know Katie even wants to see you? Ryder: I'm just blocking you cause I gotta concentrate here. Jake: You know, most people who disappear into the skies want to be alone. Ryder: Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you-- Jake: I'm not alone.... I have friends remember? (Ryder kicks a foot above her head to catch a foot hold.) Ryder: You mean the love experts? Jake: Yes, the love experts! (Ryder realizes he's stuck.) Ryder: ...Please tell me I'm almost there. (He's only about six feet up. His muscles shake. Ryder: ...Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here? (Emiko smiles and gets a kick out of her.) Emiko: Hang on. (She pulls the rope from her bag. Just then Precious steps out from behind a cloud and winds to Jake and Emiko.) Precious: Hey, Horse? Not sure if this is going to solve a problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want to go. Ryder: Phew. Thank goodness. Catch! (Ryder drop off the cloud. Emiko catches him.) Ryder: Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise. (He hops down, brushes off his suit, and bounds off.) Jake: Watches after her, digging her fearless pluck. Previous Story Paw Patrol/Cloud City Part 3 Next Story Paw Patrol/Cloud City Part 5